1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to an imaging device that images a subject and produces image information, and more particularly relates to an imaging device with which settings can be made for filtering applied to captured image information.
2. Background Information
With conventional imaging devices, the user can be given a visual effect that is as if a diorama (miniature) were captured, by subjecting part of the captured image to filtering, a type of image process, with a vignetting effect (called diorama filtering, etc.) (see for example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2011-010243).
A diorama filter performs vignette processing on part of a screen, such as the left or right of the screen, or the top or bottom of the screen, when imaging subjects have a distance differential, etc. This diorama filtering allows a visual effect to be represented that simulates the capture of a diorama (a visual effect that makes it seem as if the imaged subject is smaller than it actually is). This visual effect is called a diorama filter effect (or miniature effect).